The Story Of Marcus Jackson
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: After being dishonorably discharged from the Marines, Marcus Jackson left Earth and settled on a human colony that was soon attacked by Geth. Marcus uses his training to defend himself and soon meets Commander Shepard. He is asked to join Shepard's fight against Saren. Seeing this as a chance to redeem himself, he agrees and soon finds himself in a whole new kind of war.
1. Joinning The Fight

**Hey everyone, I was bored so just started writing and I came up with this, don't like it then don't read if you do then please review cause if you review then I might continue.**

***I don't own Mass Effect only Marcus Jackson  
**

Marcus Jackson, a former Marine from Earth but left cause he hated all the politics and just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to go somewhere people wouldn't bug him. Marcus was an African American that stood at six foot; his head was shaved and was also muscular. After being discharged for a reason that Marcus doesn't like to discuss, he took the first ship off of Earth not knowing where exactly where he was going. The ship carrying Marcus and some others landed on a planet with a small human colony, the one thing Marcus hated was be cast down cause he was different but that was exactly what he got when he stepped off the ship. "I know your kind and we don't want it here" said a man who got into Marcus' face. Marcus raised an eyebrow then said,

"I don't know what the hell your talking about"

"I know a biotic when I damn well see one and like I said before we don't want your kind here so get lost freak," replied the man. The man draws a small knife and swings at Marcus with it but Marcus is able to block the attack. He grabs the man's wrist, he then use his biotic to push the man backwards into the air making him land on some crates. Marcus realizes what he had just done so he turns and runs off leaving the scene far behind him.

Marcus keeps running until he reaches an area surrounded by more crates, he hides in the corner. He sits with his back to a crate, "Nice going Jackson, you already fucked up your new life," he muttered to himself. Marcus expected to hear some sort of commotion about what had just happened but instead he heard blaster shots ringing. He jumped up and looks around a stack of crates, his eyes widened when he saw what looked like robots shooting innocent people that were running his way. He looked around at the crates hoping to find some sort of weapon.

Marcus smiles when he sees a crate labeled protection use only, he walked over and pried the top off. He looked in and saw blasters. He quickly grabbed one then went back to the stack of crates. He looked around the corner but that was a good idea for one of the robots spotted him then started making its way over towards him. Marcus quickly reacted by shooting the robot in the head killing it. Unfortunately the noise of the robot's head exploding attracted the attention of the other robots. "Mother…." Marcus was cut off when a shot came whirling past his head. Marcus jumped out from is hiding spot and used his biotic to lift the robot into the air then threw him into some others.

Marcus ran then tackled one of the robots to the ground; he started trying to rip the head off. Because he was too distracted doing that, he didn't see one of the robots come up from behind him. The robot is destroyed just as it was about to pull the trigger. Marcus jumps up and looks behind him to see the destroyed robot then turns his head to see two men, and woman.

"Are you alright?" asked the man; Marcus nodded his head then the man asked, "What happened here?"

"I don't know exactly since I wasn't by everyone when these things arrived but I found this blaster and started picking them off but if you hadn't showed up then I'd probably be dead so thanks but now it's my turn, who the hell are you?" replied Marcus,

"My name is Commander Shepard, this is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and this is Kaidan Alenko," replied the man now known as Shepard.

"Name is Marcus Jackson from Earth, former Marine and that's all I'm wiling to tell," responded Marcus,

"Wait, you took all these Geth down by yourself?" asked Ashley, Marcus turns his head to face her and nods. "Commander I think Jackson would make a perfect addition to our cause"

"Ashley's right Commander, if he was able to take these Geth out by himself then he could be a great asset to the team" added Kaidan, the two soldiers waited for the Commander to say something then he said,

"Their right Jackson, we could really use all the help we can get so what do you say?" Shepard sticks his hand out for Marcus to shake. Marcus looks at the three soldiers before him then said,

"On one condition"

"What's that?" asked Shepard to which Marcus replied by saying,

"I answer to you and only you" he watched as Shepard smiled then shook his head so Marcus shook his hand.

"Welcome aboard Marcus" said Shepard. The four of them made their way to the docked Normandy. "Welcome Marcus to the Normandy" said Shepard as they entered the ship. Shepard turned to see the new recruit looking the place over, "Ashley would you please introduce Marcus to everyone while I go and talk to Captain Anderson" said Shepard who then turned and walked away.

Marcus continued to look around him as he followed Ashley, "Damn this is some crazy shit," said Marcus as they made their way to the front where the pilot was seated.

"The first person I'm glad to introduce you to is our pilot Joker," said Ashley,

"You must be the new guy? I heard you kicked some major Geth ass down there good job" said Joker then Marcus followed Ashley as she showed him all over the place and introduced him to the other crew mates then finally it was time for him to meet Captain Anderson.

Marcus enters a round room; he looks around first then sees Commander Shepard and Captain Anderson waiting for him. Marcus saluted both men who returned the salute then Marcus walked over to them. "You wanted to see me sir?" asked Marcus, he was a little tensed at first but then Anderson smile so he loosened up.

"Commander Shepard was just telling me about you and how you took down Geth by yourself?" said Anderson, Marcus smiled then shook his head then said,

"I only killed like four then ripped the head off another" Marcus watched as both men stared at him with shock expressions. "Oh c'mon like you've never done anything like that before?" said Marcus when he saw the men's expressions stay the same he said, "I'll take that as a no".

"_Captain, we're reaching the Citadel" _came Joker's voice,

"Well Commander are you ready to bring your case to Ambassador Udina?"" asked Captain Anderson, Marcus' face turns pale at the mention of that name and Anderson notices so he says, "Something wrong Marcus?"

"Ah…. Well you see it's a very long story," replied Marcus,

"We've got time, care to explain?"

"Well you see…."

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	2. Citadel

**Hey everyone sorry for long wait anyways here's the next chapter to New Mass Effect so to keep things short anyways enjoy!**  
** OH BTW There would be no love interest for Marcus in this story but he will have one in New Mass Effect 2 so until then again enjoy!  
**

***I don't own Mass Effect only Marcus Jackson  
**

"You have some nerve showing your face around here Jackson," said Ambassador Udina when he saw Marcus enter the room with Shepard, Anderson, and Ashley. Marcus quickly bit his lip not wanting to say something that he would regret, "What is he doing here Anderson?" asked Udina to which Anderson replies,

"He's part of the Normandy crew Ambassador, he's staying on wither you like it or not"

"I will not have that man bring disgrace to the human race and any chance for there to finally be a human Spectre," responds Udina with anger in his voice. Now Marcus started to get angry, instead of lashing out at Udina he turned and walked out of the room. Marcus walked back then forth and finally turns thus punching the wall let out his anger. Marcus goes to punch the wall again but stops when he sees Ashley standing there.

"What's the bad blood between you and the Ambassador?" she asked, Marcus took a long deep breath then said,

"Back when I was in the Marine corp. I sort of…. Kind of… punched his son"

"You punched Udina's son, what did he do?"

"That son of a bitch was attacking a woman, but because his daddy is the Ambassador I get discharged, you see this is why I don't like to talk about my past cause of I feel pissed at what happened" Marcus turns away to face the wall, he feels Ashley's hand on his shoulder. He turns to face her and she says,

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, you were wronged" Marcus smiled then she said, "Now c'mon slick, the Commander wants me to go get your armor and weapons" Marcus nods his head then they walk off to the market district. Finding armor was difficult for Marcus due to his big body. Eventually they were able to find the right size then they moved onto the weapons shop.

"Welcome, what can I get ya?" asked the Turian behind the counter,

"A pistol, assault rifle and sniper" replied Marcus, the Turian nodded his head then went to the back. He returned minutes later with the three guns, Marcus quickly checked to see if they were clean and if they were in working condition. "So what's next?" asked Marcus to which Ashley replied,

"We go meet up with the Commander, he's about to go to his hearing for Saren" Marcus raised an eyebrow then asked,

"Who's Saren?" Ashley didn't reply for she just walking away so Marcus ran to catch up to her. Marcus and Ashley came to a stop when they saw Shepard coming their way with Kaiden. "I take it the hearing didn't go so well?" asked Marcus,

"No, they say I need to find more evidence to prove that Saren is a traitor," replied Shepard, Silence spills between the four but it was quickly gone when a Turian in blue armor approached them. "Can we help you?" Shepard asked the stranger,

"Commander Shepard, My name is Garrus I work down in C-Sec, I was handling the case against Saren but of course the higher ups don't believe that there is anything so they shut the case down but I'm not going to stop that me anyways I heard that you were looking to prove that Saren is a traitor and I might know someone who know something" he replied,

"I can hear a but coming on" Marcus whispered to Ashley,

"But…. If everything works out and you're allowed to go after Saren then I want in," Garrus added, everyone saw Shepard think about it then he said,

"Alight, I have to go see the Ambassador again so Jackson and Williams with Garrus" both Marcus and Ashley nod their head then follow their new teammate Garrus to a medical station. When they entered the room they saw the nurse being questioned by some thugs, Marcus looked around to see that Garrus was gone then noticed him already sneaking around the corner. Both Marcus and Ashley pulled out their blasters then stepped forward but the leader who grabbed the nurse to him noticed them. Marcus pushed Ashley down when the men started shooting, Marcus looked up just in time to see Garrus spin around the corner and shoot the leader in the head killing him instantly.

Marcus jumped up and followed by Ashley started shooting the other men, Marcus shot two in the chest while the other one was taken care of by Ashley. Marcus and Ashley walk around to join Garrus and the shocked Nurse, "Are you okay?" asked Marcus, the shocked Nurse shook her head then Garrus started talking.

"What happened to the Qurian you were taking care of?" he asked,

"She asked to go see Fist about some recording she had" she replied, the three mates thanked the Nurse then left the room going to Cora's Den to talk to the owner Fist. Marcus was the first to enter the club but ducked down when someone shot at him, Marcus pulled out his assault rifle. He doesn't waste any time as he leaps from his hiding spot and starts shooting taking two guys in one swoop. Marcus jumps over the table kicking the guy who was nearest in the chest; instead of shooting him he hits him in the head with the butt of his gun knocking him out cold.

The three made their way to the back; two men who had their back to them turned and pointed their guns at them. "Hold it right there!" said the one on the right, Marcus raised an eyebrow as he looked over the men's uniforms then let out a small chuckle when saw that they were only service operators with gun. Before anyone could move a muscle Marcus using his Biotics slammed the man into his friend knocking them out cold. Marcus clicked his teeth then walked forward with Garrus and Ashley right behind him.

Marcus and the two moved into Fist's office, "You have some nerve coming in here," shouted man who must've been Fist then he let off a couple of shots from his blaster. Marcus shook his head then whipping around the corner then takes a shot-hitting Fist in the hand making drop his gun in pain. "Please don't kill me" said Fist as the three got nearer. Marcus couldn't believe it but he actually heard the so-called Big Boss crying, he rolled his eyes then said,

"Man… quit cha' whinin' damn… Where's the Quarian?"

"She would only deal with the Shadow Broker but no one deals directly with the Shadow Broker… She's on her way now to the meeting but it's a trap" replied Fist, Marcus decked him in the jaw knocking him out cold.

The journey to the meeting was fun as soon as they walked back into the bar they were attacked by more of Fist's men but they easily handled them. They reached the spot and saw the Quarian and the fake Shadow Broker, Marcus pulled out his sniper rifle then laid down on the ground. He measured the gun then when he saw that he had the fake in his scope… he waited then when he saw the Mecs closing in on the Quarian. Things escalated when the Quarian pulled out her gun so Marcus pulled his trigger killing the fake Shadow Broker in the head killing him.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked when they reached the Quarian,

"Yes thank you… Fist tricked me I'll have his head" she replied in a growl,

"Don't worry about Fist but I heard you had some evidence against Saren?" Garrus said walking towards them, the Quarian nodded her head then said,

"Yes"

"C'mon the Commander is going want to hear this," replied Marcus so they four left to go back to the Ambassador's suite.

**The Second Meeting**

Marcus stood in back with Ashley, Garrus, the Quarian now known as Tali and newest member a Krogan called Wrex. Marcus listened as the Council listened to the audio recording that Tali had given to the Ambassador. They announce that Saren had been stripped of his Spectre status and then they made Shepard the first human Spectre. Marcus and the others smiled as Shepard approached them. "Congrats Commander" Marcus said,

"Thanks" replied Shepard with a smile,

"What now?" asked Ashley, Shepard goes to respond but Marcus cuts him off as he says,

"Whatcha mean? We go after Saren and kick his alien ass"

**Thanks for reading everyone**


	3. Therum

**What up everyone, I'm back with the third chapter of this struggling story. Now even though I'm only getting two reviews per chapter which I'm thankful for if those are reading this but know this even if I don't get any reviews I'll continue this story until its finished cause this is a Trilogy since this takes place during Mass Effect 1 then that means the next two have to do with Mass Effect 2 and 3 but until then enjoy the this next exciting chapter.**

***I don't own anyone but Marcus and that's it... BTW there is no love interest for Marcus in this story but he will have one in the sequel which is in pre-production at the moment.**

Marcus placed his food tray down on the table then took a seat; he looks at the food with a questioning look then slowly brings the food to his mouth and takes a bite. He swirls the food around in his mouth then grabs his napkin and spits the food out into it. "This has no right to be called food," he said as he tossed it into the trash, he stood and made his way back to his quarters. He was just nearing his quarters when Joker's voice came over the speakers,

_Marcus, Commander Shepard needs you in the briefing room_

Marcus hung his head then turned and walked up the steps then turned the corner; he stopped at the big door. The door opened so Marcus walked inside to see that not only was Shepard in the room but so were Ashley, Garrus, Tali and Wrex. "You wanted to see me Commander?" Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, as you know before we left the Citadel, we have two possible locations to start off with so we'll be splitting up into two different teams of three." Shepard said and everyone nodded in agreement, "So with that being said, I with two of you will go to Ferros while the other team goes to Therum, so we can rescues the archaeologist Dr. Liara T'soni, Matriarch Benezia's daughter"

"So what are the teams?" asked Ashley to which Shepard replied,

"Team One is Ashley, Tali and I which makes Team Two Marcus, Garrus and Wrex. Team One will go to Ferros while Team Two will go to Therum" Everyone nodded then left the room, when Marcus and Ashley stepped that's when he started chuckling.

"What's so funny Marcus?" Ashley asked,

"I'm laughin' cause you and the Commander are so damn funny" he replied,

"How are we funny?" asked Ashley who had a slight edge to her voice,

"Easy girl, it's just I can see that you and the Commander have feelings for each other" he answered her, she didn't respond but only shook her head then the two friends made their way down the ramp to the elevator but before stepping on they were joined by Garrus. Marcus knew that if Garrus hadn't got in with them then Ashley would probably kick his ass right now, which made him laugh even more. The elevator opened and all three of them stepped out then made their way to their lockers where they grabbed their suits along with their weapons. Marcus pulled his armor on then put the three guns in their holsters before he was joined by Garrus and Wrex over by the Mako.

**Therum**

Hopefully this would be the last time Marcus would do a mission were it required to sit inside the Mako and the reason was because well with the size of him and Wrex there was no room. He didn't keep his discomfort to himself, "Stupid small ass vehicle can move damn mother fuckin' leg" he muttered but both Garrus and Wrex could hear everything he was saying making of them laugh at his discomfort. "Oh ha-ha let's laugh at the human who's too goddamn small for this stupid fuckin' vehicle" he spat at his two teammates.

"Easy Marcus…." Garrus starts to speak but he's cut off when the ground starts shaking underneath them. "What the hell was that?" Garrus asked, all three of them looked out their windows and again the ground shook, "Abandon the Mako!" Garrus shouted who opened the hatch. He and Wrex jumped out but Marcus couldn't as his belt was stuck, "Marcus come on," Garrus shouted at him he watched as Marcus struggled with his belt.

"I can't get loose…. Shit just go now I'll met up with you guys" he shouted to them, suddenly the ground the Mako was parked on split and the side the Mako was parked on started falling sideways towards the lava. Marcus pulled out his pistol and shot the buckle latch, which released him but also made the Mako fall faster. "Shit" he said before leaping out and clasping onto the ledge, he holsters his pistol then reaches his other arm up and then lifts himself up onto the ledge. He sits there for a second before standing up; he quickly dusts himself off before taking off running to catch up with Garrus and Wrex.

He came to a sudden stop at small door opening, "Well good thing we got out of the Mako," he muttered before entering though the small pathway. He pulled out his assault rifle; he made his way up to a clearing where he saw Garrus and Wrex were in a middle of a gunfight with Geth. He looks around then sees a flat platform above so he holsters his rifle then starts climbing the wall, when he reaches the top he lays down so he can army crawl to the edge. He sees that there are four Geth holding his teammates down so he pulls out his sniper rifle; he sets it up then looks though the scope. He picks up some dust from the ground and rubs it in-between his fingers to see which way the wind was going. He looked though the scope again and when he lined up the crosshairs on the scope with a Geth's head he pulled the trigger killing the Geth.

Marcus placed the sniper rifle away; he stood then that's when he saw a two Geth sneaking up on his teammates. He leaped down and grabbed one plus its hand holding his gun. He shot the other Geth then taking his gun and made it shot itself, he looked up just as the other two turned and pointed their guns pointed at him so he says, "Don't shoot I come in peace" the other two lower guns. He walks over and pulls out his assault rifle then they continue onwards, Marcus smiled then said, "Yeah baby, Never heard another soldier bragging this much, That's because I get it hater, shut the f up…No one on the corner got a swagger this tough".

Neither Garrus nor Wrex responded to Marcus, the three men continued on their way towards a large building. "Thank god we made…" Marcus started to say but stopped when they saw movement up ahead. Marcus ducked behind a large crate; a giant ship flew by but dropped a large object to the ground before leaving. "Mother F…. it's a Geth Walker" Marcus shouted before stepping out of cover and shooting a Geth in the head. He looked and saw an explosive barrel so using his biotics he lifted the barrel then threw it at the walker. "Garrus the barrel" he shouted to his teammate, Garrus nodded to him then stepped out and shot the barrel blowing the walker's head off.

They walked towards the station, they kept their guns at the ready as they walked up the ramp and entered the underground station. "Alright…. We have three objectives, number one is done, number two is to find Liara and finally we contact Joker and get the hell out of here" Marcus said as they continued down further into the base. As soon as they entered the main room they came in contact with more Geth, "How many Geth does this Saren guy have?" Marcus out loud as he fired over a box he was hiding behind.

"He has a whole army" Garrus replied who was sitting next to him, Marcus gritted his teeth when he heard that. Marcus jumped up and shot the last Geth in the chest then they made their to the elevator that was thankfully working. Marcus made sure that both Wrex and Garrus were on board before punching the down button. Marcus thought that they wouldn't have any more problems with Geth but of course he was wrong because when the elevator door opened of course they were soon under fire by more Geth.

"That's it… when we find Saren's ship then I am personally blowing that son of a bitch up" Marcus said though gritted teeth. He pulled out a grenade then threw it down at the ground in front of a group of Geth, it exploded kill them all. Wrex was able to take down the final Geth in the room, they all looked around Marcus was the first one to see the blue force field so they made their way over to it. On the other side was Liara; she was suspended in mid-air, "Are you Liara T'soni?" Marcus asked her to which she replied,

"Yes, I don't know how it happened but please you have to help me before the others find me"

Marcus nodded his head then walked off leaving Wrex and Garrus to stand guard in front of her. Marcus looked everywhere trying to find something that would help them get to her then that's when he saw the laser gun. He smiled then walked over to it and then said, "Guys… you better move," he said then pushed the button. The gun blasted a huge hole in the wall underneath Liara so they entered, they entered and for the first time they didn't encounter any Geth. They walked out onto a platform then Garrus being nearest to the control panel pressed the button making the platform go up. It came to a stop on the second floor of the building and right in front of them was none other than Liara. Marcus ran over to the control panel, he tired pressing every combination that he cold but nothing was working so he stepped back and pulled out his pistol then blasted it destroying the panel and freeing Liara.

Marcus and Liara stepped onto the panel were Wrex and Garrus were waiting for them then Garrus pressed the button again making the platform go up. The cave started to shake, "OH COME ON!" Marcus shouted in anger, things have not been going good for Marcus today. The platform came to a stop at the top floor; voices and footsteps could be heard so they looked up to see more Geth and Krogan leading them. "Friend of yours Wrex?" Marcus asked without looking at him, to which Wrex replies,

"No"

"So there won't be any hard feelings when I put a bullet though his head" Marcus said, the firefight started. Wrex, Garrus along with Liara took care of the Geth leaving Marcus with the giant Krogan. "How could you work for a jackass like Saren?" Marcus cried out from behind his hiding spot.

"Saren is our master…. He sees a better future" the Krogan replied then he shot at Marcus as he started to poke his head out. "Guns are useless we settle this like real warriors" the Krogan said as he tossed his gun to the ground. Marcus thought about jumping out and shooting him in the head but he was a man of honor and would never shoot an unarmed man so he stepped out from his hiding spot. He placed the gun down on the ground, he knew that he could possible die but he had to take this chance so he cracked his knuckles then he and the Krogan ran at each other.

Both men's fists connected to the other's jaw making them stumble backwards. Marcus was about to react but the Krogan tackled him to the ground and started to pound down on Marcus' face, some of the blows made cuts on his face. Anger rose inside of Marcus so he blocked the next blow and rolled making him land on top of the Krogan and just like him Marcus started punching the defenseless Krogan repeatedly. "Marcus we have to go…. This place is going to collapse" Garrus said as he pulled the former marine off his enemy. Garrus, Wrex and Liara took off running though the tunnel with Marcus behind them, the Krogan was not far behind him. He started shooting at them so Marcus turned and took a shot hitting the Krogan in the leg but at the same time Krogan pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Marcus in the stomach.

"AH… son of a bitch" Marcus shouted as he felt the bullet hit him in the stomach, he stumbled out of the tunnel. He reached up and pressed a button on his communicator, "Joker… this… this…. Marcus… we…. We…have… have…. Liar…" Marcus was unable to finish as he soon collapsed on the ground; the last thing he saw was his squad mates running over to him before his eyes closed.

Marcus' eyes shot open; he tired to sit up but stopped when he felt pain in his stomach area where he was shot. "Well I'm not dead… I guess that's a good thing," he said as he laid back down on the table, Dr. Karin Chakwes appeared at his side and said,

"Yes you are alive, luckily for you your armor took most of the damage except force of the hit made a large cut going down from your right shoulder and ends just below your left pictorial" she gave him a mirror and he used it to look at the new addition to his body. He let out a sign then carefully slid off the medical table, he thanked her for everything then left the medical bay. The first person he saw was Commander Shepard.

"Commander" he said,

"Marcus, it's good to see you up and about" Shepard replied, the saluted each other before walking off. Marcus pressed the button summoning the elevator, because the wound to his chest was fresh and new it was hard for him to breath for now. The elevator opened and when it did he saw Ashley standing there, he didn't say a word for all he did was enter and stand next to her. Out the corner of his eye he saw her looking at the scar on his chest, he laughed then said,

"Stare all you want but it's not going away" the elevator opened and so he walked out, he made a b-line straight to his quarters. According to Dr. Chakwes he wasn't allowed to go on any missions until his chest healed up. He walked over and sat down on his bed, reaching over he turned off his light then laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling he let out a breath. "Can this get any worse?" he said out loud before closing his eyes and following asleep.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review cause I need them thanks everyone**


	4. Helping A Teammate

**I'm finally back with Chapter 4, it's been awhile and that's because I blame writer's block for that and because I'm trying to finish other stories that I started before this one but finally I finished this so I hope you like it and I introduce two familiar characters whom I know weren't in the first Mass Effect but I thought I introduce them in this chapter instead of waiting until the sequel to do so.**

***I only own Marcus Jackson that's it**

Marcus hated being taken off active duty, he wasn't allowed to do anything he loved to do. He couldn't shoot Geth or go on missions, his train of thought was broken when he heard a knock on his door. He stands then walks over and opens it, Wrex is standing on the other side. "What's up Wrex?" he asked to which the Krogan replied by saying,

"I need your help." Marcus wanted to say that he couldn't but then he would have to stay on this ship longer.

"Alright I'm game" he replied, he pulled his armor on then grabbed his two guns. He walked outside to see that Wrex wasn't alone for Tali was there as well. The three started making their way to the to the helm of the ship, "Joker where's Commander Shephard?" he asked to which Joker replied,

"He took Ashley and Liara to find Matriach Benezia on Noveria, we're waiting just outside the orbit…."

"Enough talk… take us to Tuntau in the Phoenix system of Argos Rho" Wrex said cutting Joker off. Instead of arguing with the giant Krogan he started setting a plot course for Tuntau. Just as he did XO Pressley who was in charge since Shepard was off the ship walked over.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" Pressly asked as everyone turned to look at him. "Commander Shepard is still down there and if I'm not mistaken Sargent Jackson is still…" but before he could finish the rest of his rant Marcus punched him knocking him out cold. Marcus turned to see everyone looking at him so he said,

"What? I was getting sick of him talking? I mean come on I'm not the only one?" there were murmurs of agreement, which brought a smile to Marcus' face.

(!)

The Normandy landed on the ground then the three of them made their way off the ramp. The ship took off to back to pick up Shepard and his team, Marcus felt the sting in his chest from his still somewhat fresh wound. Marcus came to a stop at the base of the giant mountains they were suppose to climb, "I swear to god I'm being punished…. Honor" he muttered then started climbing along with his two teammates. They all stopped to take a breath, Marcus was having a harder time since of his situation but he motioned from Wrex and Tali to go on ahead. "Go on… I'll… Catch up…. Later" he said. He lays back and closes his eyes, his breathing slows which is a good sign but the moment of silence is cut short when he hears footsteps coming towards him.

Marcus jumps up and points his pistol at the newcomers, there is only two of them standing in front of him. The first one was an African American male and the other was a female. He looks at their suits and notices a symbol from some journals he was reading on the Normandy. "Cerberus" he said.

"Alliance" the male replied still pointing his gun at Marcus, the female reached over and pushed the man's gun down. "But Miranda…." The man was about to say when the woman now known as Miranda said,

"Silence Jacob." She turned to look at Marcus, "What is an Alliance solider doing here?" she asked. Marcus chuckled then he said,

"Lady I may wear the Alliance symbol but I only answer to one man and that's Commander John Shepard." He saw that this had caught their attention, "Now it's my turn to ask… what the hell does Cerberus want here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, which wasn't visible because he was wearing a helmet. Marcus could that the man known, as Jacob wasn't going to give him answer so he looked to Miranda who didn't reply as well. "Whatever…" he stands but grunts when he does then says, "If you excuse me…. I have a friend to help" he says before turning and starts to finish walking up the mountains. He knows that they are following him but refuses to let them know that he knows, he finally reaches the top and the first thing he sees is two dead bodies laying on the ground. "Way to go guys," he said before sliding down the side of the mountain, he walks toward the small base of operations.

He pressed the button for the elevator and as he waited he noticed that only Miranda had joined him. "Where's your buddy?" he asked her to which she replied,

"He's contacting our boss." Marcus knew whom she was talking about, the man behind Cerberus was a man who goes by the name Illusive Man. The elevator came so they stepped on, Marcus reached up and took his helmet off, and neither of them said a word to the other as the elevator rose. The door opened and the first thing they heard were blaster noises so they pulled their pistols then carefully exited the elevator. Marcus quickly picked off three men and turned to see Miranda do the same but to four. She smirked at him as she passed by, he rolled his eyes and said,

"Show off." They continued to make their way though the maze of the room and then came to a stop at a door. "Well it looks like this is we part ways Miranda" he said, she nodded then he turned his way up the stairs. He had just made it to the top when he felt the pain in his chest again. "Damn it" he muttered then continued on his way, he had just reached the second floor when he saw that more bodies laying everywhere.

"Marcus… over here" he jerked his head and saw Tali and Wrex standing by a door to another room. He walked over to meet them, "According to Wrex… the man who took his family's armor is behind this door" Tali said.

"You ready for this Jackson?" Wrex asked with a growl to which Marcus replied by saying,

"Let's do this" the door opened and the three soldiers stepped inside. A man stood in front of a locker, "Hold it right there asshole" Marcus said getting the man's attention. They watched as the man turned around, Marcus jerked his gun to the side telling the man to move with which the man complied. Tali walked forward and did her thing of unlocking the locker, Marcus kept his eye on the man while Wrex walked forward to retrieve his family's armor. Whence Wrex stepped back Marcus looked at the man then said, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't waste you right now."

"Because he is coming with me for questioning" Marcus knew that voice as it belonged to Miranda.

"What is Cerberus doing here?" Tali growled pointing her gun at Miranda, Wrex immediately did the same.

"Guys stand down" Marcus said, he saw that they were hesitant but eventually did. "He's all yours" he said then the three of them made their way past her.

(!)

Marcus, Tali and Wrex stood in the decontamination when it was finally over the door to the shit opened and they walked in. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them all stop and turn to see Commander Shepard standing there with his arms crossed to his chest, XO Pressley stood next to him and his nose was bandaged. "You three in the de-briefing room now" Shepard said, they followed him down the steps and entered the round room. The three of them were worried they were in trouble but that thought exited their mind when Shepard said, "Wrex and Tail are free to go…. Jackson you stay." Marcus gulps then watches as the other two leave the room, "Marcus…. What happened?" he asked once they were alone.

"Wrex came to me asking to help him get back his family armor which was stolen, I had a little trouble due to my chest but that's not the part that confuses me sir…" he said, "While I was resting…. Cerberus showed up and took the man who had stolen the armor.

"I'll talk to Anderson… see what he thinks, you in the mean time go back to Dr. Chakwes for examination on your chest incase you caused any damage to it" Shepard said, Marcus saluted him then left the room. Marcus walked up the steps then taking a right he entered the medical room, the first thing he noticed was that Chakwes was giving him scowl.

(!)

Marcus left the medical room then stepped onto the elevator going up to his room. Just he stepped out he was smacked on the back of his head. He turned to see an angry Ashley, "What was that for?" he asked which only earned him another slap to the back of his head "Okay um… OW!" he said.

"What the hell were you thinking? I mean why it was nice of you to help Wrex but not in your condition" she replied putting her hands on her hips. Marcus raised an eyebrow then said,

"Who the hell do you think you are? Your not my Mother, I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do." Without allowing her to reply he walked away.

**Thanks for reading please review**


	5. Bringing Down The Sky

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 5 of this story and it's based off the DLC for Mass Effect of the same name so please enjoy.**

***THanks for reading and enjoy!**

Marcus was feeling better than ever, he flexed his chest out and left no pain cause of it. He jumped up and gripped the pull up bar in his room, he soon began to pull himself that was until there was a knock at the door. "Come in" he said as he continued, the door opened and in walked Commander Shepard. He drops down and looks at the Commander with a smile on his face, "Good morning Commander" he said as he walked over and grabbed his shirt up off his bed.

"Morning Sergeant Jackson, I have a mission for you and only you" he said, Marcus stopped in his tracks and turned to face his commander. "I'm sending you to stop a Batarian extremist group that has hijacked a mobile asteroid station in the Asgard system, setting it on a collision course with the nearby colony world of Terra Nova. You must save the millions of innocent civilians before the asteroid completes its deadly descent."

"I'm on sir" Marcus replied, he watched as the commander left then let out a big long breath. He left soon after, he made his way to the elevator and pressed the down button. The door was just about to close when Ashley stepped inside, neither one of them said a word to each other since the incident a few days ago. Not taking the silence anymore Marcus spoke first, "I'm sorry for flipping out on you… I mean you're like my best friend on this damn ship and again I just want to apologize for being a complete and total jackass."

"No you were right I had no right in slapping you and of course I'm not you're mother I had no right in being angry with you, besides you were helping out a fellow teammate" she replied.

"I have a feeling that you don't like having Wrex and the others on our ship?" he said, he watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Listen little boy…. I already had this conversation with Skipper and I don't…." she stopped when she realized what she had just said. Marcus immediately started laughing. "Shut up" she mumbled at him which only made him laugh more.

"So let me get this straight…. You're calling Commander Shepard skipper now? That just makes me laugh" he replied. The elevator opened and Marcus walked out still laughing, he made his way over to his locker then pulled out his Alliance armor along with the helmet. He pulled it on then grabbed his weapons before walking over to the newly built Mako that Marcus can actually fit inside of. He opens the hatch then hops inside, he pressed a button then said, "Alright Joker… I'm all set," he said. Marcus felt the ground underneath him shift then he felt the Mako drop down on the surface of the Asteroid. He activated the thrusters slowing down the fall to the ground, as he was falling he looked out the window and saw a Cerberus ship. "You got to be kidding me" he muttered, he knew he should report this to Commander Shepard but at the last minute decided against it. The Mako hits the ground then he drives over to see two figures standing outside the ship.

Marcus pulls the Mako to a stop in front of the figures, he opened the hatch then saw that the figures were in fact Miranda and Jacob. "Small world" Marcus said to them, even though they were all were wearing helmets he could tell that Jacob wasn't happy to see him. "Let me guess you guys are here to stop the Batarian extremist group?" he asked most directly at Miranda who seemed to be more cooperative with him.

"Yes we are but as we entered the atmosphere our ship was hit" she said keeping her eyes on Marcus the whole time.

"Well looks like you guys could use a ride," he said, to his surprise Miranda started making her way over to the Mako.

"Miranda?" Jacob said in confusion. Miranda turned to look at him and said,

"Stay here and wait the other shuttle to arrive." Before Jacob could reply she climbed inside the Mako sitting next to Marcus in the passenger seat. Marcus turns to face Jacob and gives him a mock salute, he closes the hatch then drives off. "So I see that your all alone for this one" Miranda breaking the silence.

"Yeah, the Commander thought that I'd work this mission the best alone" he replied making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

"You also seem a lot better than the last time we met," she added, Marcus laughed then said,

"Yeah, I had a fresh deep wound on my chest from a hit a took when I fought a Krogan who shot me in the chest. The wound recently healed so I'm at 100% and ready to kick some alien ass." He became shock when he heard Miranda laugh, "Did I miss something?" he asked her to which she replies,

"I don't hold anything back do you?"

"No…. If you grew up were I did then you would be the same way, where I'm from it was survival of the fittest" he replied. Marcus drove the Mako down the mountain then came to a stop at the base of the mountain. Marcus was about to continue when a woman's coming over the radio.

"_That's it… you're headed in the right direction." _Marcus continued onward then her voice was heard again. _"I don't know who you are, but I'm… Damn it! Got to go" _the connection was cut. Marcus turned to look at Miranda who was looking at him, he pressed on the pedal going towards the first fusion torch. When they arrived they were attacked by a number of heavy turrets but they didn't last long against the cannon on the Mako. As you approach the first fusion torch, the woman tries to contact you on the radio, but there is significant interference in the signal. Marcus pulls the Mako to a complete stop at the ramp leading to the torch. They exited the Mako then enter the nearby torch facility to find the controls that will deactivate the torch.

There is a body on the floor near the entrance when they walk inside, Marcus pushes the button that opens the first door reveals the cause of his death. Batarian extremists have taken control of the asteroid. "I take it those are the Batarians?" Marcus asks with a whisper to Miranda who says,

"Yes." Marcus moves his head to look back only to be spotted. "We've been spotted" Miranda said. Marcus goes to say something when a Batarian trooper says,

" Harak. Chekt! Chekt!" suddenly two of the Varren war beats, that weren't their only problem as Marcus looks up to see a sniper on the far side of the room. Miranda takes care of the attacking Varren war beasts, Marcus puts his pistol away then pulls out his sniper rifle. He sets up then looking though the scope and keeps moving until he got the Batarian sniper in the crosshairs then pulled the trigger putting a bullet though the sniper's head. When all the enemies are dead, they searched the room and found a grenade storage box and a storage locker. Then they headed upstairs to find a secure crate and the torch controls, Marcus stands guard while Miranda deactivates the controls.

After disabling the first torch they were contacted by the woman again. _"My name is Kate Bowman, a member of the science team in charge of bringing the asteroid to Terra Nova. Yesterday the Batarians hijacked it, and I am holed up in the main facility with a handful of other survivors. You need to disable all three torches to keep the asteroid from colliding with the colony."_

Miranda pushed a button to reply and says, "We will hold on." They headed back to the main entrance to find a man. "Who are you?" Miranda asks as they keep their guns pointed on.

"My name is Simon, another survivor, I must warn you about the live blasting caps surrounding one of the torches but also ask that you try to find my missing engineers."

"I'm sorry Simon but my teammate and I found our missing engineers and they were killed by the Batarians" Miranda replied. Simon nods his head then Marcus and Miranda walked past making their way towards the exit back to the Mako. Marcus allowed Miranda to walk ahead of him, as they were walking Marcus finally had his first real look at her. Her outfit was a white skintight suit with black sleeves, she wore black boots but what caught his eye was perfect the suit fit the curves of her body.

"Damn" he muttered then sprinted to catch up to her.

"See something you like?" she asked catching him off guard. She laughs as the elevator door closes. They placed their helmets back on just before the door opened to the outside, they got back into the Mako. Marcus refused to say anything as they made their way towards the second fusion torch, Kate tries to contact you again when you approach the second torch but there is an interference stopping her from doing so. As they neared the torch they were attacked by three more heavy turrents which Marcus quickly destroyed using the cannon on the Mako. They arrived at the torch then got out.

(!)

There were half-dozen Batarian troopers inside the facility, as well as an equal number of rocket drones. They pressed backs to the crates, Marcus looked at Miranda who looked back at him. They nodded to each other then jumped out and began to pick off each of the Batarians, Marcus ran out of ammo so he used his Biotics to lift the last Batarian then slammed him into the wall knocking him out cold. When all the enemies are defeated, Marcus found a crate and a storage locker on the first floor. Miranda found a medical kit and a secure crate on the top floor balcony. While Marcus disable the second torch, a video popped up showing a group of terrorists led by the Batarian called Balak break into the room where Kate and the others are hiding. They watched and heard everything that went on in the room, when Kate refuses to tell him who has been disabling the torches, Balak kills her brother. They hear Balak send his Lieutenant, a Batarian named Charn, to find and deal with them.

They rush outside to the Mako, "We must hurry, we don't have much time" Miranda said. Marcus kicks the Mako into over drive and at full speed drives towards the third and final fusion torch.

(!)

When they enter, they see that the final torch facility is filled with cryo and fusion containment cells that should come in handy for defeating the Batarian troopers, shock troopers, and varren war beasts inside. The Batarian shock troopers have access to offensive and defensive biotic abilities, so they had be careful when dealing with them. Miranda used her overload to destroy some of the cyro containment cells, which took out some of the troopers while Marcus used his biotics to slam some of shock troopers into the fusion containment cells.

The only thing that was left to take care of were the Varren War Beasts, Marcus looked around but was surprised to see that none of the creatures were to be seen. Marcus steps out only to be attacked by a Varren War Beast who leaps and clenches its large jaw around Marcus' forearm. "Son of a bitch" he grunts, he rams the beast against a nearby crate, another Varren Beast leaped at him but this time he was ready so he caught the beast then snapped the neck of the beast dropping it to the ground.

While Marcus was pulling his sleeve up to see the bite marks, Miranda went to the storage locker on the first floor and secured crate on the second floor when she comes back down she sees the marks on Marcus' arm. She takes out the med-gel and rubs it over the wounds allowing them to heal. They disable the final torch and head back downstairs to find Charn waiting for you.

"So it has been you who have been running my commanders plans" Charn growled pointing his gun at them. Miranda had her gun on the Batarian but Marcus holstered his, he raised his hands in the air and started to walk forward.

"I can tell that you don't like what Balak is doing?" he said, "If you give us the key and let us go we will stop him," Marcus added.

"Wow… wow do I know that I can trust you?" Charn asks to which Marcus replies,

"Because its what I was trained to do" they watched as Charn thought about it then to their surprise he tossed Marcus the key who caught it. "Thank you."

(!)

Using the Mako, they destroy the turrets guarding the main facility and head inside. There is a grenade storage box and an aid station near the main entrance if you need. There was also another grenade storage box down the steps in the center of the main room. They headed up the stairs and into the main facility to trigger where they got into a fire fight with a large number of defense drones and Batarian troopers, shock troopers, and engineers. They climb the nearby stairs to reach the balcony on the second level where they found more cover. Marcus and Miranda stayed put and let the enemies come to them when neared Marcus took them out with a sniper rifle. When the fighting dies down a bit they left their position and mop up any remaining enemies.

When all the Batarians are dealt with, Balak appears. Knowing they won't just let him leave, he has locked the remaining prisoners in a holding cell with a bomb. "This doesn't have to end this way" Miranda said with a calm voice, Balak scoffed then said,

"You think that I'm stupid human? You would never allow me to leave even if I helped de-fuse the bombs that will kill the meat." Balak shoots and hits Miranda in the shoulder and Marcus retaliates by shooting him in the head killing him. He runs over to Miranda but she tells him to go save the hostages so he runs over and de-fuses the bombs thus setting the hostages free. When he opens the prison door and let them out.

"Thank you for everything you've done" says Kate who then walks over to help the other hostages.

(!)

Marcus and Miranda stood outside the Cerberus ship, to Marcus' happiness Jacob was sitting inside waiting for Miranda. "So I guess this is the last time we'll see each other so with that I guess this is goodbye" Marcus said, Miranda nodded then to his surprise she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. He looked away trying to hide his new predicament but she saw it and laughed making him stick his tongue out at her.

He watched as the Cerberus ship leave the planet's atmosphere, he turned to see the Normandy ship enter and land on the ground. He walked inside, he pulled his helmet and then made his way over to his locker where he began to place his armor and guns inside. He turned to see Commander Shepard standing there, "So I take it the mission went well?" he asked.

"Yes sir, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" replied Marcus who closed his locker then started to walk away.

"Even though you got help from Cerberus?"

**Thanks for reading so I gotta ask what do you think of this chapter?**


End file.
